User blog:EMP irrational/My thoughts on the 1.0 update
ENTRY #1: THE 1.0 UPDATE (September 9, 2016) A note to the readers Hey there, everyone! I know that it's already been about 3 months since the 1.0 update, but I wanted to give my thoughts and opinions on the game change. I hope you find this blog helpful and interesting! Moving up a dimension Wow, what a huge update. The goal of Clicker Heroes has changed from gaining hero souls as efficiently as possible to gaining ancient souls as efficiently as possible. It feels like there was a big gap between the 1.0 update and the 0.26 update. I just can't believe how much more powerful it is after each transcension. It's amazing. A super-ascension? Transcending sounds a lot like ascending, and it also functions a little bit like it too. But what would I say about the difference between ascending and transcending? Well, first of all, you don't lose much when you ascend; all you lose is your zone progress, and the DPS from your heroes. But transcending? Now that's a different story. Upon the first transcension, and every transcension thereafter, the game feels like running on glue. You lose your hero souls, your zone gilds, your zone progress, your ancients, and your relics. However, the pace quickly catches up, and you will soon overtake your HZE and you won't regret what you just did. It's pretty awesome. It's not that hard when you ascend for 1 or 2 times. My advice to the players who have not yet transcended Do so now, unless you haven't passed zone 300, which you must do first. That's all the advice you'll need. But really, why such a simple piece of advice? Why lose all your hero souls for ancient souls and transcendent power? Well, to gain even more hero souls! There's no way you're ever going to look back at the days when transcending wasn't an option. So why would there be any reason not to transcend? Well, there are a couple of changes, but that doesn't give any reason for why transcending should be rejected. Here are the changes that can't be undone: Iris, Khrysos, Pluto, and Thusia are gone for the post-transcendent players. (Do you like how I put them in alphabetical order? Well, your welcome.) Only those who have not yet transcended can still level up or buy them. What would I say to this? Well, first of all, who cares? Since Kumawakamaru can remove up to 8 floors per levels instead of 5(Did you see my profile?), runs are much faster. Now let's calculate this. Since every 5th level still has the same amount of monsters, the ratio of monsters when Kuma removes 8 monsters to when Kuma removes 5 monsters is 9:21. That's a 57% decrease in the amount of monsters need to fight. Do you think it's worth it to level Iris to 57% of your HZE? Probably not. What about Khyrsos? Oh, come on. He wasn't good before transcending, but what about after? Well, 1.000e8 gold after ascending isn't that much, and after an ascension following a transcension, it won't even be useful. That much gold isn't really going to help. As for the other 2 removed ancients, it doesn't affect idle players, and as for active players, the TP is clearly superior to those ancient pieces of junk. Also, that's 4 less ancients to buy and level up! So yeah, that's the only thing that's going to change. No, just kidding! What's also going to change is that you'll gain ancient souls, transcendent power, meaning a change in game speed as well. Don't hold back from the power of transcending. Ascend before Transcending Remember how when you progress, there's that little text that says, "Ascend for +n". Well, if you know how ancient souls and transcendent power work, you gain them by how many hero souls you have. For those "n" hero souls, you will not gain their bonus, unless you ascend to get them. Because of this, every transcension should immediately follow an ascension. There's a limit to power... Yes, as 1.0 increases awesomeness, there needs to be nerfs, in order to prevent the game from being too powerful. As you've seen above, one of those nerfs was the removal of 4 ancients. There are others, however: *'Ancients' - Some of the ancients would just be too powerful if they weren't modified. Therefore, they were, and they are: #Atman - The cost has been changed to 2^n per level. Although that sounds bad, it's okay! At least this ancient gives up to a +75% chance of primal bosses instead of a +25% chance, thus roughly doubling the amount of primal bosses and primal hero souls. #Berserker, Chawedo, Energon, Kleptos, Hecatoncheir, and Sniperino - Their costs have also been changed to 2^n per level, but I actually like these ancients more now, because they are uncapped, and eventually their duration will be so long that by the time they cool down, they're still on. #Bubos - Another ancient whose cost has been changed to 2ⁿ per level. And it removes up -50% of boss life. What would I say to this? It's bad, but we don't need to worry to much about it. Seriously, it's not going to be that worse as it seems. Why do you need the HP of a boss to go down that much? It's important, but it's not like you're going to lose your life. #Chronos - The cost has again, been changed to 2ⁿ per level, and converges towards a total bonus of 30 seconds. WHAT?! Actually, I like him even more now, too! Back in the days, people used to get him so high, and spent a ton of time killing bosses. Well now, 60 seconds is the max amount of time you can have to fight a boss, which means that people won't waste so much time fighting bosses. Trust me, if it takes more than 60 seconds to kill a boss, it's more efficient to ascend. #Dogcog - Yes, if you were thinking its cost has been changed to 2ⁿ per level, it has. As a matter of fact, so do all the ancients whose costs have changed since the 1.0 update. This ancient, however, decreases the price of all heroes by up to 99%. Wow! Now that's a really good thing! Who cares about the 2ⁿ thingy? We want the ancients to be able to go farther. This is some serious stuff. #Dora - I'm not going to tell you what the cost per level has been changed to anymore. But what I am going to tell you, is that Dora keeps giving a great spawn rate of treasure chests, up to a 9900% increase in spawn rate, meaning that pretty much every monster you fight will be a treasure chest or a boss. I'd much rather have a 100% chance of getting a treasure chest on non-boss levels than have an 11% chance. #Fortuna - A price increase, yes, but let's see the glass as half full. The percent chance of getting 10x gold goes up to 100, meaning that it can be 10 times as likely to get 10× as much gold as before, when Fortuna was maxed out. Isn't that good? Of course it is. #Kumawakamaru - We all know the story of Iris. They removed this ancient after transcending, and now, after every ascension, the player has to start back at level 1. We also know the story of Kuma. It became more expensive. Now, however, this ancient can remove up to 8 levels per non-boss floor, which is actually really nice, because you waste less time staring at the screen, only leveling up your rangers by intervals of 25, which is really boring. But Kuma has that all covered. Remember the math I did with Kuma and Iris. It's not efficient to level Iris to 57% of your HZE. And lastly, "Why not -9 monsters per non-boss floor?", you may ask. It's because it would be way too fast, and 1 monster per floor doesn't really make it much of a floor. #Revolc - Okay, okay, this is where it gets kind of strange. A lot of the 1.0 calculators leave Revolc out, because it seems that it's very bad. Well, a 100% chance to get double rubies when you get a ruby-clickable instead of the previous 15%? That seems pretty good. But, again, it would mean you are watching your game, and you only get the double rubies when it's a ruby clickable. Because of this, I would say that you should level him up to 1-2 levels below your next lowest 2ⁿ-per-level ancient. Any more than that would be a waste. #Vaagur - Last one, okay, this ancient is more expensive, and reduces the skill cooldown by a maximum of 75%. But wouldn't it take forever to get to 75%? Well, if you can get it high enough so that The Dark Ritual is 1 second away from having it's cooldown reduced by 75%, then that's good enough already. It's just 1 second, I mean, come on! The other skill-related ancients should already have been leveled up, which means it doesn't really matter. So to explain in simple words what happened to the ancients, all the ancients are uncapped, and for those who previously weren't, their costs have been changed to 2ⁿ per level. Finally, they all converge towards a limit, except for the ones that give 2 seconds to skills per level. *'Mercenary Hero Soul rewards now go into the pool of souls that will be received on ascension, instead of directly into the hero soul bank.' - To be honest, this shouldn't have changed much. *'New relics can not have levels of the non-transcendent ancients.' - "The past is in the past! " If you remove the non-transcendent ancients, it only makes sense to prevent relics from giving those ancient-related bonuses. The reason for this is simply the same reason as for why 4 ancients were removed. *'A maximum of 25 ruby-clickables per ascension can drop rubies' - Yes, but, if Revolc is leveled up so high, then you could get 50 rubies instead of 25. Anyways, I wouldn't say that's too much of a change, because you would probably have to do a very deep run in order to get that many ruby-clickables anyway, so nothing is really affect by this. *'Dark Ritual can now only be used 20 times per ascension.' - Idle players are not affected by this. But for active players, they can no longer use the power of dark ritual for as many times as they want per ascension. The good thing about the nerfed DR is that active players will be encouraged not to waste too much time going deep. *'Monster health changes. Health is now lower at low zones and higher at high zones.' - Barely. *'Achievements no longer award DPS bonuses.' - To cut it short, all those DPS bonuses are no match for the power of transcendence. Summary: There may have been nerfs, but that doesn't mean they've stopped transcendent power from dominating! Spending Ancients Now with the 1.0 update, the formulas for spending ancients have changed. I use this to spend my hero souls, although I usually put less in Morgulis so that I can level Revolc a bit and regild. Transcendent Power Why sacrifice your ancients & hero souls? To gain transcendent power which will help you gain more even more hero souls than you ever thought you could have! Every primal boss drops exponentially more hero souls than the one before it! Of course, there is a transcendent primal reward cap, which means that it must either be increased by Borb, or increased by transcending. What's really interesting are the strategies that have changed, mainly, the regilding... Relics Relics now support fractional ancient levels, which is kind of weird and also annoying. The best relics to have are Atman and Kumawakamaru. Atman-relics are more important in the early game, but once your transcendent primal cap is beyond 5000, then Kuma-relics become more important, because you need that speed. Regilding strategy After my first 2 transcensions or so, I've been using the old regilding strategy. (Lame, I know.) Then, doing a little research, I found out that I wasn't optimally fiddling with my gilds. So here's how I do it: #Skip the Power Five, and go straight to The Masked Samurai. #When you get Samurai to 2500, get Atlas to 800 and regild. #When you get Atlas to 1500, get Terra to 1000 and regild. #Do the same with Terra, getting her to 1500, then getting Phthalo to 1000 and regilding. #Keep repeating this process until you get to Chiron to 1125. #At this point, you should be able to get Bomber Max to 100 and buy his 4th upgrade. #Then level Chiron to 1500 and regild to Moloch. #Get Moloch to 1125 and buy Gog's 4th upgrade. #Repeat the 1500/1000 strategy, buy getting Moloch to 1500, then Bomber Max to 1000, and regilding, until you get Wepwawet to 1500. #At this point you should buy Wepwawet's 3rd upgrade, regild to Betty Clicker, and level her until she gets to 9850. #Buy Wepwawet's 4th upgrade, regild to King Midas, until you can get Gog to 6000. #Regild to Gog, then, when Gog is at 6500, get Wepwawet to 6000, and regild. Wepwawet is at 6500, get Gog to 7000 and regild. When Gog is at 7500, get Wepwawet to 7000 and regild. When you get Wepwawet to 7500, get Gog to 8000 and regild. When you get Gog to 8500, get Wepwawet to 8000 and regild. Stay on Wepwawet. #If at any point, you stop progressing, ascend and regild back to Samurai. #Here it is: Regilding strategy One final tip to reduce the amount of regilding, in order to save a bit of time, is once you get Samurai to 2425, or the other heroes to 1500 and regild, look back at the DPS of the hero above your gilded hero. (In the case of Atlas, look at Samurai.) Look at the HP of the monsters, and compare that with the DPS of the hero that you looked at, multiplied by your Siyalatas bonus. (If you use an active build, it's the same DPS, mutliplied by the ratio of your critical click damage to your DPS, although it depends on your skills as well.) If the DPS is greater, then you won't need to have gilds on that hero, or any hero before it. If it's less, you probably want to regild to that hero after ascending. Outsiders and allocating ancient souls *Xyiliqil increases the effectiveness of Siyalatas and Libertas. So it's most important for idle players, suggested for hybrid players, and not needed for active players *Chor'gorloth decreases ancient cost. Max level is 150, and max ancient cost reduction is ~99.95% *Phandoryss increases transcendent power *Borb increases the maximum transcendent primal soul reward *Ponyboy increase the effectiveness of Solomon. The name, "Outsiders", is a reference to The Outsiders, and Ponyboy is the main character. The DEV's wanted to make it clear that Ponyboy is the most important outsider to level. These outsiders can be leveled up with ancient souls. Ancient souls have no effect besides being able to level up outsiders, so you should always spend all of your ancient souls. After transcending, you may choose to respec your outsiders, and go by a different build. You won't lose 25% of your ancient souls, unlike how you do when you respec your ancients. Alright, so let's get on with how to spend them. I am very terrible at this, and so I used to use a table. When I transcend again, I will be using this calculator: Clicker Heroes Tracker Save how many rubies? Before transcending, you should save 50-100 rubies, so that you can buy a Quick Ascension or two. Why? Well, first of all, if you don't want to fall asleep playing the game, then you should definitely have at least 50 rubies saved, because that 70% percent bonus is going to make your game a lot faster. Secondly, because the game views a Quick Ascension the same way as a normal ascension, you'll be able to get your mercenaries and clans back. That's going to mean big time. Also, just a quick side note, your purchased gilds(from the ruby shop) will be restored gradually. But that doesn't mean you should spend your rubies on gilds. Gilds are still one of the worst purchases in the game. You have my advice. Outsider Souls and Hyposcension? Just as an ascension wipes out your heroes to earn hero souls, which are spent on ancients, a transcension wipes out your ancients to earn ancient souls, which are spent on outsiders. What about another level down? A hyposcension which wipes out your outsiders to gain outsider souls, which are spent on insiders? Can we go even further? Actually, there has been a discussion about this on reddit: Infinite Loop? I don't think the DEV's will do that though, as they will be buys with clicker heroes 2. Update 100 Alright, this is the final section of the first entry. Yes, recently, Clicker Heroes was updated again. The update was called 1.0e2, which, in scientific notation, is 100. (Why would they skip updates 2-99?) Basically, your heroes will advance through the zones when you're offline as well, until either they encounter a boss they cannot beat, or until you go online again. It's a really nice update, and I like it a lot. ... So that ends my first entry. I hope you enjoyed it! EMP irrational 05:53, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts